


I'm No Angel

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Passion, Passionte Kissing, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Winterhawk Week, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	I'm No Angel

Bucky stood on the roof of Stark tower not doing anything just looking at the modern skyline 

"Changed hasn't it??" A voice behind him says 

Bucky turns around and finds Clint standing behind him 

"Yeah it has" Bucky replies 

"So what do you think??"

"Think of what??

"The skyline??"

"It's bigger and there are more buildings I don't like it"

Clint lets out a small laugh

Bucky gave Clint a look

"Clint I don't mean to sound like an asshole here but how come your up here??"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"You can talk to me anytime"

"I wanted to talk to you privately"

"Oh"

Clint stepped forward and moved right next to Bucky 

"Uh I know that you had a thing for Steve but now he and Tony are together and uh anyways! Um I uh ever since I uh ever since me and Nat rescued you from that Hydra prison and I uh I just wanna uh I uh I just um wanna..."

Bucky cut Clint off before he could finish 

"I love you to"

Clint looked up ay him 

"What??"

"I now what your gonna say so I cut you to it I love you to Clint Barton"

"How did you know??"

"I've seen the way you look at me at the breakfast table and I've seen the way you blush every time I come out of the gym shower half naked"

A faint blush appears across Clint's face 

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Your doing it right now!"

Clint's blushing gets deeper don't be embarrassed! It's cute!"

Clint's head spins around fast

"I-It is??"

"Yeah"

"W-what else about me is cute??"

"I can't name them all the list is to long"

Clint's blush gets darker and he smiles 

"List some please??"

Bucky smiles 

"Alright"

"Well uh your handsome, your funny, your a good friend, your an awesome archer, a good agent, your a good listener, and have an interesting taste in movies"

Clint smiles 

"Some of those are my qualities"

"I think your qualities are cute I think everything about you is cute"

"You do??"

"Yeah! And do you wanna know what else is cute about you??"

"What??"

"Your beautiful pink luscious lips"

"Yeah"

"Yeah and I wanna attach them to mine like right fucking now"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for"

Bucky pulls Clint into his arms and violently and roughly crashes there lips together like wild animals the two play a rough and passionate game of tonsil hockey and fater awhile the two take a break for some fresh air

"That was fucking hot!" Clint says 

"Yeah! Bucky replies "Lets do some more!"

"No!"

"What??"

"If we are! Lets go inside tom my room or or yours!"

"Clinton Barton are you suggesting what I think you are??"

"Hell yes!"

"Well i'm warning you this ain't my first time at the rodeo!"

"I didn't think so!"

"And another! I'm no angel!"

Clint smirked 

"I didn't think you were!"

Bucky smirked 

"Your room now"

"Alright"

Clint grabbed Bucky's hand and they headed off ready for a night of ungodly and unbridled passion

THE END


End file.
